


Quiet Night

by Asasin



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Because of Reasons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Doesn't mean it's bad though, Forbidden Love, I Love You, Implied Relationships, Lin Kuei, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Short Story, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asasin/pseuds/Asasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would enjoy the night together until dawn tore them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Night

It’s a quiet night. There’s a soft rainfall. It pitter-patters against the clay shingles of the roof. The tempo is steady and continual, a dull rhythm that’s soothing in its unchanging way.

Mimicking a similar patter is the relaxed beating of a heart. It thump-thumps in a broad chest. Beneath his cheek its tempo is like the rain: even and continual. It’s more comforting than the outside drizzle, though the bare chest that it lays within is just as cool as the touch.

He releases a quiet, content sigh as fingers continue to ran threw his light gray hair. The touch is gentle and caring, so many things the Lin Kuei do not stand for. Compassion and mercy are not a recognized value within their culture nor are they considered essential in any form. Honor and duty, above all, are the values most credited. A ninja does not need to know the meaning of a loving touch, only how to deal a deathly blow.

The Lin Kuei pride themselves as fearless warriors, kept from the tampering of the compassionate ways of the “outside world”. As it was, the Grand Master foresaw such feelings only as obstacles, unnecessary emotions left to weaker individuals who could not control themselves and realize full potential.

Yet, within the Lin Kuei village, there was an act of defiance in this regard.

Even so, the ‘defilers’ did not take heed to this action even if it were to be considered disobedient. Though neither of them would disregard the principles that had been hammered into their very beings, something that had the potential to be stronger was rising. At this point its presence is undeniable. 

Whereas they both have been learned to deny feelings of humanity and become indifferent to emotions, they broke away because of one another. Already holding such a close, brotherly affection, they were only steps away from some more. It was the flicker of attraction that set the real fire ablaze. Attachment turned intimate and attraction was sincere. Desire was the Siren that discarded fear of the Grand Master discovering their feelings.

As they lie within the close confinements of a small platform bed, there’s scarcely a part of their body not touching. Neither Tomas nor Kuai Liang are afraid they will be caught. Bi Han has been sent to attend the Mortal Kombat tournaments, and there is no one else to concern themselves with Kuai Liang and his business.

It will be a quiet night. The two of them will lie in content and doze off until the very early glow of sunrise begins at the horizon. Then Kuai Liang will sneak away into his quarters, and it’ll be as if nothing happened.

Until then… Tomas smiles softly. Kuai Liang’s fingers have stopped combing his hair, and his breath has evened out long and slow. Tomas is sure he’s asleep now. He lifts his head slightly, to glimpse at the handsome face. It’s free of the contours of being awake.

He gently traces the scar trailing down Kuai Liang’s left eye. The mark is a dull red, but the pain is nothing more than a memory now. “I… love you Kuai Liang,” he says silently, resting his head on the man’s chest again. The words seem to leave a tingly sensation on his lips, like velvet, and his chest feels warm.

He will never look at Kuai Liang the same… and he was glad for that. He cared little what the others thought of his feelings for Kuai Liang. They did not need to know, because in his mind there was only Kuai Liang and him.

Tomas closes his eyes; he needs to get some rest. Dawn will arrive only too soon, he knows. Until then, he’ll enjoy this quiet night with Kuai Liang.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Hopefully the length isn't too disappointing. I wanted to add more, but it feels perfect the way it is.
> 
> Anyway, someone wanted more Smoke/Tundra, so here we go! And I haven't written about these two in a while. Since I've been playing the new MK game, you can expect I won't be able to resist writing some more on them, though. :3


End file.
